XT
by Luna09
Summary: For her whole life, XT was taught only to watch out for herself and to kill anyone that get's in her path, but when she steals already stolen information from S.H.E.I.L.D and HYDRA, she finds out who she truely is, a weapon designed to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 1

Charlie sat in the truck's passenger seat, looking out the window as his dad drove. You could hear the men stashed under wheat in the back rustling around. They drove through the forest, maneuvering around rocks and rotten logs in the middle of the dirt path. Charlie looked down at the disk lying on the trick's center seat console.

"Do you think they'll catch us?" Charlie asked looking up at his dad. His dad's gaze stuck to the road.

"Of course. We're just a couple of average citizens bringing in wheat in to the village," Charlie's dad said. Charlie turned and looked out the window. In the distance, a S.H.E.I.L.D base was camped. Charlie sat up straight, bad feelings cramping in his stomach.

"Act natural," Charlie's dad said as he slowly pulled up through the base. He looked at the gunned army men, smiling as he drove by. Just as they were out of he base, the army men launched full artillery fire on the back of the truck.

A young girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes sat in the helicopter that hovered over the small island below. She smiled as she looked down.

"Thanks for the flight, handsome. I'm having a wonderful time," The girl said, leaning in towards the piolet. The piolet, who was in his mid-30's, looked at her uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't a girl like you be in school? I don't what side you're on, what your mission is. I don't even know your name," The piolet said, focusing on the controls to keep the helicopter stable from crashing. The girl smiled and leaned in more.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," The girl whispered into the piolet's ear. The piolet looked over at her, swallowing the nervous spit in his mouth. The girl gave a wink and opened the helicopter door behind her.

"Ta ta, handsome!" The girl said jumping out of the plain. She free fell into a tree, which caught her parachute. She unbuckled herself loose from the straps holding her in the air and landed on the ground. She reached into her backpack and grabbed her walkie talkie.

"Phase one is accomplished sir," She said as she threw her backpack on her shoulder.

"Very good. Now, I want you to do this job quickly. Kill anyone who gets in your path. Then I'll give you the information you want to know," A voice said over the walkie talkie's speaker. The girl rolled her eyes and pressed the call button.

"Did you think I would do this job easy?" The girl said with a smile.

"Oh, and X-T?"

"Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me,"

"You know I never do, sir," X-T said putting her walkie talkie into her backpack.

Charlie sat uncomfortably in his seat as he looked back into the truck, seeing a bullet hole in between the glass window. The men that were hidden under the wheat grabbed their guns and launched their own attack on the S.H.E.I.L.D army.

"Charlie, there's a tunnel up to your right that I know of. Take the disk and make sure you don't be seen," Charlie's dad said handing him the yellow disk. Charlie looked up at his father.

"What about you?"

"JUST GO CHARLIE!" Charlie's dad yelled, opening the passenger door and pushing his son to the dirt road. Charlie quickly got up and ran as fast as he could into the cave surrounded by trees.

X-T sat behind a cluster of bushes, looking through her binoculars. She focused onto the S.H.E.I.L.D officers taking on a walkie talkie. Her keen sense of hearing could pick up every that came out of their mouths.

"The boy has curly brown hair and green eyes. He's about 6 feet and is around 16 years old. He's caring the information Hydra stole on a disk. He's arm with a pistol. He's hiding in the tunnel about 5 feet away from here," X-T heard as she looked from one officer to the next. She let out a grunt as she pulled the binoculars away from her face.

"500 bucks seems cheap concerning this situation," X-T said, stuffing her binoculars into her bag and getting up.

Charlie sat in the darken cave with the disk clutched in his hand. He knew he had been in there for a very long time. All the sudden, he heard voices at the opening of the cave.

"Hello!" A voice echoed throughout the cave, "Charlie! Are you in there?" Charlie didn't recognize the voice. He kept quiet.

"Charlie! I'm here to take you back to your dad," The voice said again. Charlie looked up. As he was just about to say something back to that voice, a soft, but cold hand clasped around his mouth. Charlie struggled to break free.

"Calm down. They're setting you up. It's a trap," A sweet voice rang in Charlie's ear. The hand let go.

"W-who are you?" Charlie said rubbing his chaw.

"That's not important right now. Just follow me," The voice said, Charlie hearing the sound of combat boots hitting against the cave floor.

At the end of the cave, the S.H.E.I.L.D officer turned around to his general and shrugged.

"No answer, sir," the officer said. General Thorns ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair.

"Smoke the boy out then. There's no way he can stay in there with smoke filling his lungs," Thorns said waving his hands. S.H.E.I.L.D army men poured gasoline on the ground and watched it run into the gave till they did no see the liquid. Then, they struck a match and threw it on the gasoline trail.

Charlie and the person leading him out of the cave stopped at the other end of the cave.

"Hey, we're out of here!" Charlie said walking forward. The person's arm stopped his exit. All the sudden, Charlie heard the sound of knifes coming out very swiftly. The person in front of him stuck its arm out the cave. Out from its hands in between her knuckles were three 10 inch blades. In them, you could see the reflection of two S.H.E.I.L.D officers. Charlie stepped back slowly, sat down, and stayed quiet. All of sudden, Charlie smelt the smell of smoke. He turned his head towards the darken cave, his eyes burning from the smoke that was spewing from the darkness.

"Hey... they're smoking the cave," Charlie said turning around, but the person wasn't there. Charlie sat there, his lungs filling up with the clouds of smoke. Desperate for air, Charlie crawled out of the cave and gasped for air on the ground.

"You did fine. Take a breather, we have enough time," The sweet voice said from above Charlie. Charlie opened his eyes and looked up. There was a person with about shoulder length brown hair, the height of about 5' 4" and the claws, now stained with blood, standing about a foot away from him. The two S.H.E.I.L.D officers laid on the ground, both of them having three deep holes in their chests. The person turned around. Charlie blushed. It was a girl, a girl with the most deepest blue eyes that Charlie had ever seen before.

"You're a... a..." Charlie tried to say.

"I'm a what?" The girl said with a warm smile.

"_You're a_ _girl_," Charlie said squinting his eyes. The girl laughed and bent down, sitting on her heels.

"Is that a problem?" The girl said as she cocked her eyebrows.

"No! It's just that... that..."

"You're shocked that I took down two gunned men in a matter of five seconds?"

"I was gonna say something else, but that works out too,"

General Thorns pulled back the opening to the hostage S.H.E.I.L.D tent. There, sitting on the ground was Charlie's father, eating meat from a TV dinner tray. Charlie's father looked up at the officer, but looked back down at his food and continued to eat it.

"We didn't find your boy, Bill. Now you either give us the data, or I'm just gonna have to get nasty with you," General Thorns said, putting his hands behind his back, feeling for his gun on the back of his belt. Bill, Charlie's father, put down the plastic fork he was using and looked up at Thorns.

"I told you, General. The boy has your data," Bill said, picking up the bottle of beer sitting on his right. General Thorns sighed and pulled his gun out.

"You leave me with no choice, Bill," Bill said pulling the trigger.

Charlie and the girl walked on a dirt road, clear of trees and by a hole that was once filled with water.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has probably regrouped and is on our tails by now. We should get out of here if you want to survive," The girl said as she closed her eyes and turning her head to the sun, feeling its warming rays. Charlie sunk his head low.

"I can't," Charlie said stopping. The girl looked over at him, her eyes big with huge with confusion, "My old man's back there,"

"Oh?" The girl said. Charlie kicked the dirt under his feet.

"Ya know, he's the only family I got. My mom was murdered by S.H.E.I.L.D for no reason. He's had to raise me since I was three," Charlie said sadly, "He sold me out. From when that guard said my name, I knew my dad sold me out," The girl looked sad, her eyes sparkling.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to make eye contact with Charlie. Charlie looked up and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants.

"I'm going to save him myself," Charlie said.

"What, you're going to leave a girl alone here in this waist-land?" The girl said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips. Charlie looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself," Charlie said looking up into the girl's eyes. Charlie saluted her and began to run off.

General Thorns stood outside the S.H.E.I.L.D tent, drinking a bottle of beer and smoking a cigar. Two officers came out with the limb body.

"Just dump him with the rest, and hurry up. I want to search this whole island for that disk," General Thorns said, pointing to the dumpster with men piled upon men. Thorns smiled as the men past, throwing the body in the pile.

"Goodbye, Bill," General Thorns said taking a puff of his cigar.

X-T watched the boy, running slowly, keeping his pace for the five mile journey he would be facing. All of the sudden, the world around her grew in different shades of blue and red. She turned around, not seeing the hole or the desert. She looked over at the boy, but for a strange reason, it wasn't the boy. It was a man with black hair that curled up at the end. He was short, but he looked tough. X-T shut her eyes, rubbing them. When she opened them, the world around her went back to normal, the boy was just a spec in the distance. X-T shook her head.

"I must be overheated," X-T said blinking.

Charlie reached the S.H.E.I.L.D base, sneaking around trash cans and clumps of hay. He saw a triplet of solders having a conversation, laughing and drinking beer. Charlie listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, that guy had no chance against Thorns," One of the solders said.

"Thorns even warned the guy,"

"As if 500 bucks wasn't enough,"

"Well, what else could we do. We didn't find the man's son, and he knew the consequence. You steal from us and don' give it back, you get a bullet to the head," Charlie couldn't believe his ears. He prayed they weren't talking about his dad. He stomach felt sick. He suddenly found a dumpster with dead bodies piled on top of each other. On the top of the pile lying there with his arms to both sides, was his father, dead. Charlie couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe it. Anger burned inside of him like the forever glowing sun. Charlie came out and stood in front of the solders.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" Charlie yelled, firing all of the bullets in his gun. His face tightened up with anger as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly, he felt the sharp pain of a bullet hitting him below his rip cage.

X-T sat in the shade of the trees. She leaned her head on the trunk and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard the sound of jeep engines roaring in the distance. X-T sighed and got up.

"And I was just about to take a nap," X-T said climbing up a big willow tree. Coming out of the horizon was about a dozen army jeeps with guns on the top. X-T smiled as she pulled out a couple of detonators from her backpack. She threw them, all of them hitting jeeps and exploding their engines. All of the army jeeps stopped.

"WHAT THE!" a couple of solders cried out, while some swore from surprise. X-T could pick the General out quickly, a tall man with blonde curly hair and wearing a navy blue uniform with a red sash. She smiled and unsheathed her claws, the sound carrying over the shaken army.

"UP THERE, GENERAL!" One of the solders shouted pointing up at X-T. X-T smiled and jumped on the nearest truck, dodging bullets and gun fire from rifles shot by the solders. She landed on the hood of the jeep, one hand slicing the solders with her claws and the other hand throwing detonators at nearby jeeps. This went on till there were on two jeeps left, the General's jeep and another solder's jeep. X-T landed on the solder's jeep and smiled.

"I'll be needing this later," She said, slicing the man's throat. She sheathed her claws, quickly turned around and threw a detonator at the drivers side of the General's jeep where a solder was driving. The general flew from the explosion and landed on his back not to far away from his blown jeep. X-T walked slowly to him, fire burning all around her. General Thorns looked up, his eyes widen from fear.

"Y-your just a kid," He said, trying to get up, but failing from his injuries. X-T sat down on his stomach, her face in his.

"Don't judge someone on their outward appearance," She said, slowly and coldly. Thorns shivered wear he laid.

"W-why did you keep me last?" X-T smiled and put her knuckles to his chest. She leaned into him slowly and whispered into his ear, "I wanted to see your death up close and personal," All of the sudden, X-T unsheathed her claws into the General's chest. General Thorns yelled in pain. He slowly breathed in.

"Y-you..." Thorns tried to say, but his lungs gave out. X-T pulled her claws out of the General's chest as his head turned to his side. X-T leaned in toward his dead face.

"You fought well, but not well enough," She said with a smile. She got up and climbed into the untouched jeep.

Charlie opened his eyes slowly. He felt the wind fly through his thick brown hair. He moaned from the sunlight blinding him.

"Are you awake, sleepy head?" A voice said beside him. It was the girl who had saved him from before. The girl, even though she looked about fourteen turned to him and smiled.

"You... saved me,"

"That's twice you have to make up. You put me through a lot of trouble back there," The girl said, turning her attention to the dirt road.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said holding his ribs, which was bandaged up. The girl looked at him, but turned her attention back to the road.

"We both fought unnecessary battles, and still nothing good came out of it," She said. Charlie looked up at the clouds.

"Here, for saving me... how about I take you on a date when we get back to the states?" Charlie said weakly. The girl smiled.

"I'd like that,"

"Wow, I must be the luckiest man on earth. I'm alive and I got a date," The girl laughed at Charlie's remark.

"Here we are complete strangers and we're already have plans for dinner," She said with a laugh.

"Well, my name's Charlie Fitzpatrick,"

"Well, nice to meet you, Charlie, my name is-" X-T was about to say, but all was quiet. X-T looked over at Charlie. He wasn't breathing. She could see the yellow disk lying on his lap, as if he was going to give it to her. X-T sighed with sadness.

"My name is X-T," She said.

"You have the disk, I presume?" A voice announced over X-T's walkie talkie. X-T sat on the top of her secret apartment roof, where she had her laptop and dinner in front of her.

"Yes. I'll bring it to you in the morning," X-T said taking a sip of the soda she had.

"I'm proud of you, X-T. Was there any distractions?" The voice said.

"No," X-T said. She let go of the call button, "I just missed the best opportunity to go on a date," X-T turned her walkie talkie off and laid it beside her. She knew she wasn't supposed to view anything stolen on a disk, but she wondered why this disk was so important. X-T starred down at the yellow disk sitting in her lap. She sighed and put the disk into her laptop. A window came up, the header reading in big, flashing red letters; WEAPON X PROJECT. X-T cocked her eyebrows. She scrolled down and read through. It explained of some ultimate weapon, only to be done to mutants with specific mutant abilities. There was two files that listed the people who had this operation. X-T clicked on the first one. A picture of a man with black hair that curled at the end was in the upper left corner of the screen. X-T read the information;

Name: Unknown  
Alias: Logan, Wolverine, Weapon X  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 5 feet 3 inches  
Weight: 323 lbs.  
Blood type: O+ Mutated  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Current Residence: Bayville, NY  
Current Status: Inactive Weapon X operative, teacher at Charles Xavier's School For the Gifted, member of the X-Men.  
Powers: Accelerated healing factor, heightened senses  
Note: 2 sets of adamantium claws, 3 in each hand, retractable, EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, USE HIGH CAUTION WHEN ENGAGING

X-T was in shock. This man. She was exactly like him. She clicked on the next file. A picture of a girl that looked exactly like her in the upper right hand corner of the screen. X-T shut her laptop lid half way. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her head started to hurt from confusion. She opened the lid back up. She scrolled down the girls information, reading through information that made her shiver. Then she got to the most shocking and the most hurting information she had ever read.

Special Note: CLONED FROM WOLVERINE'S DNA. CLICK HERE FOR BLUE PRINTS.

X-T thought and thought hard. This disk had been from stolen from S.H.E.I.L.D. She thought, "Why would anyone else want this," Then, X-T froze. All these years and she didn't even think about it. Going through all that training. Waking up in a green watered tank. Stealing and killing for a job. X-T realized for the first time in her life that she wasn't born onto this earth, but was created for only one purpose; to pursue the Weapon X project, just like the girl on the screen. She was cloned from the first Weapon X project.


	2. Chapter 2

X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 2

X-T sat in her room in silence. She thought, and she thought hard.

"It's not true. My minds playing tricks on me," She said closing her eyes, "I can't be a clone," She kept telling herself that, but every time it made it worse. She looked up at the ruined curtains and furniture.

"I'll say it was a break in..." X-T said. She laid down on the bed, "Who really am I? Clone, or just... X-T?"

X-T stomped through the hallways like there was bugs on the floor. She reached the elevator and slammed her finger into the up button. The door opened and in stood a boy with

about chin length black hair, brown eyes and was about three years older than her. X-T stood in the corner of the elevator away from him. The boy looked over at her, X-T crossing her arms and a pout across her face.

"I take it you've been here," He said. X-T glared her teeth and snarled. The man jumped back and was quiet for the remainder of the travel up.

The elevator reached to the top floor. X-T exited the elevator, her hearing the boy stepping off after her. She walked down the hallway with anger written all over her face. She reached to the door of Dr. Tom Newfoundland and opened it. The secretary on the other side of her looked up at her and winced a smile.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Xena," The secretary stuttered as she folded her hands together quickly. X-T looked over at her and snarled. The secretary quickly looked down at her hands nervously. X-T walked into the huge office. It was a room with the view of the city. On one side of the room, it had a fish tank with many tropical fish. In the middle of the room was an oak desk with a swivel chair facing the window.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" X-T roared as she unsheathed her claws.

"Ah, X-T. It's always a pleasure to see you," A voice said. The swivel chair swung around and sat in it was a man with brown hair, gray eyes, and a nicely done shaven brown bread. It was Tom Newfoundland. X-T growled, bearing her teeth.

"You lied to me... Nobody lies to me..." X-T growled as her face tightened up with anger.

"Calm yourself child. I have no idea what you are talking about," Tom said with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I can refresh your memory," X-T spat, throwing Tom the yellow disk. Tom caught it by his left ear, looking up at it by the corner of his eye. He smiled coldly.

"So you did snoop. I knew you would, X-T,"

"You told me I was Xenia Turner and my parents, who died in a car crash, called me X-T because of my initials! Now what's true, Tom? AM I A CLONE OR NOT?" X-T said furiously as she stepped forward. The door slowly opened.

"Dad? Is everything ok in here?" A voice said from behind X-T. X-T turned around quickly. It was the boy from the elevator. In rage of anger, X-T furiously jumped up and cut down the office door. She pined the boy up against the wall with one arm, and with the other aimed her claws at his throat.

"You were cloned from the DNA of the first Weapon X, Logan, also known as Wolverine. I wanted to make you different than the HYDRA model though," Tom said getting up from his swivel chair. X-T froze, she holding the boy to the wall and snarling. The boy tried not to breath as he closed his eyes.

"I was just your little toy then, huh?" X-T said as she glared over at Tom. He smirked.

"I accomplished what HYDRA could never do. I didn't fail twenty two times. I didn't

have to make a few genetic variations. I cloned you exactly like Weapon X, but stronger, smarter," Tom said. He stopped at X-T's side, "More aggressive," X-T looked up at the man. She dropped his son and put her arms at her side.

"I don't understand... why?"

"Do you want to know what X-T stands for?" Tom smiled, "Weapon X Terminator, exactly what I designed you to do. And you, X-T, are going to do what you were destined to do,"

"You mean, what **_YOU DESTINED TO DO!"_** X-T screamed as she threw her arm forward. Tom grabbed hold of X-T's wrists and suspended her up in the air. X-T looked up at him. For once in her life, she was afraid.

"I don't think so, my dear," Tom said. All of the sudden, a ball of fire came in between X-T and Tom, sending them into different directions. X-T looked in the direction of the fire ball. The boy, now standing up, hand an era of fire dancing around his hands.

"Don't hurt her, dad," He growled.

"What are you going to do, Kyle? Are you going to kill your own father?" Tom said with a smile. X-T couldn't believe it was him.

"Y-you?" X-T stuttered as she slowly got up. The boy looked over at her and smiled.

"Your not hurt, are you?" He said. X-T got onto her feet.

"NOBODY HELPS ME!" X-T yelled. She turned to Tom, jumped up, and swiftly dived into him, her claws jamming into his stomach. Tom cried out in pain. X-T simply roared and took her claws. Over and over, X-T stabbed Tom, each stab more aggressive than the one before. Once she thought he was dead enough, she quickly got up and ran forward.

"WAIT A SEC-" The boy clamming to be Kyle said, running forward. He shot a fire ball at X-T, but she just simply flipped away, dodging the blazing fire.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" X-T said throwing a detonator on the ground. She turned around and jumped out the window. She looked up and saw the room of the building blow up in a ball of fire. X-T closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said, catching the side of the building with her claws and sliding the rest of the voyage down smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 3

X-T laid on the floor of her apartment with her knees to her chest. It had been a couple weeks since the incident at the office. Thoughts buzzed around in X-T's head like a bee hive, thinking about what happened there. She didn't want to think about how she was created only to bring blood into the world, but that was the only thing on her mind.

"I'm not... I'm not..." She kept saying to herself. She looked around herself, her eyes with shaky eyes. All of her things were ruined. The windows, the chairs, the door to her bedroom. She was mad. Without having work for so long drove her insane.

"I need work..." She said, her eyes widening. She unsheathed her claws and struck a lamp with them. She shifted around.

"COMIN' TO GET ME? I DON'T THINK SO!" X-T yelled, striking her claws into the wall and creating a hole. She climbed out of it and feel to her knees.

X-T walked the darken city streets, suspenseful about everybody that passed her way. X-T stared at everyone, her mind thinking that each person was an enemy. She stopped. She looked up at the flashing lights above her head. It read; Sailor Pub. X-T walked in. The room had the aroma of beer and smoke. There was smashed beer bottles and broken chairs scattered everywhere. The room went quiet as soon as X-T walked more into the room. A man that was three times X-T's size stood in front of her and stopped her with just one finger into her chest. X-T looked down at her feet.

"You shouldn't be in here kid. Get out," The man said deeply. X-T looked up at her.

"Fight me... please..." X-T said, her eyes glossy. The man looked down shocked as to what X-T said to him.

"Are you kiddin'? I'd crush you! Get out, or I'll carry you out," The man said forcefully. X-T glared up at him and unsheathed her claws.

"FIGHT ME!" X-T roared as she took a swing at the man, not caring how big and tough he was.

"SHE'S A MUTIE! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! RUN!" The bar attendees said charging for the door. X-T looked behind her, seeing them about to leave. She flipped backwards and landed in front of the scared crowd.

"FIGHT ME OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" X-T yelled, glaring her teeth. The people of the bar grabbed the nearest weapon they could get their hands on, broken beer bottles or the legs from tables. As each person approached, X-T would instantly kill or injure. By the time there was only a few people left, X-T became more furious.

"MORE! MORE!" She kept yelling, her eyes narrowing into slits.

X-T stood in the darken bar with bodies laying all around her. She was stained with blood from head to toe. She huffed with anger. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Please... fight me... more..." She said, her face tightening and her teeth bearing. Suddenly, X-T heard footsteps behind her. She could tell they were very heavy, but the man was very tall and thin.

"I'd thought I might find you here, Weapon X Terminator," Said a cold voice behind her. Before X-T could ever turn around, her body was shot with pain like a gun hitting a victim. She felt her bones disarranging in her body and her claws turning around in her hands. She screamed in pain, tears pouring down her face. The pain left, and X-T laid on her stomach, her head turned so that she could see who was behind her. She couldn't make out the man's face, but she could tell that he was dressed in a red and purple suit with a purple cape and a helmet on his head. X-T raised her head up slowly.

"H-how do you know who I am?" X-T said weakly.

"Come child, it's time for you to awaken," The man said. Then, the room around X-T started to spin. X-T then fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

1X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 4

X-T awoke slowly, her eyesight blurry. Her head started to hurt as she regained her eyesight. She moaned.

"What the crap happened?" She said. She looked down, seeing herself restrained to a table, "Well, that's crap..." then suddenly, her hands felt weird. She looked down and her hands were stuckoutwards.

"What the?" She said. She extended her claws, seeing the horror. Her claws were turned upside down, the razor edges sitting upon her knuckles. Blood started to run down her legs.

"What happened to me! Who the heck did this?" X-T worried. She heard footsteps, the same footsteps she heard at the bar.

"Good morning, Weapon X Terminator," A cold voice that chilled X-T's spine said.

"What did you do to me?" X-T said, her face crunching up. The man that was behind her stood in front of her with his back facing toward her.

"I simply wanted to teach you how it feels when a feral like yourself needs to be taught a lesson," The man said.

"I didn't ask for a stupid lesson! Tell me who you are or it's not going to pretty for you!" X-T blurted. Suddenly, the sharp pain started to ring through her body again. Through her tears, X-T could tell the man was holding up his hand.

"W-why are you doing this?" X-T cried. The man turned around. He was a man in his late forties, early fifties. A smug of all smilescrept across his face.

"I am Magneto, controller over everything that is metal, including you, my dear,"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to do something simple for me that I know you are good at," the man clamming himself as Magneto said walking away as he brought his hand down, making the pain go away, "I want you to kill someone for me," Magneto waved his hands, unlocking the restraints on X-T. X-T fell to her knees and took in a few deep breaths.

"Who," She said looking up at him, "Who do you want dead?"

"Professor Charles Xavier," Magneto said turning on his heal. X-T stood up.

"If I go and kill this man, you have toreturn me to normalbefore I go,"

"Are you bribing me?"

"If you want the job done, you have to have the right material. I can't go with screwed up claws," X-T said with a smile. Magneto smiled widely.

"I have met my match," Magneto said. He lifted his hands up. Suddenly, the claws in X-T's hands bent back into there original shape. X-T sheathed them and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"There is one thing you have to remember," Magneto said, handing X-T some sort of helmet, "Xavier is a strong telepath. One psy-beam can paralyze you, even kill you. If you wear this helmet, it will block Xavier from reaching your mind," X-T put on the helmet, which was shaped like a bike helmet, with the face shield and everything.

"Are you ready, Weapon X Terminator?" Magneto said opening the door for X-T. X-T stood up straight. She didn't have work for weeks, and suddenly, everything felt right.

"I am ready, sir. I will not let you down," X-T said,herhead feeling funny. She realized that she didn't think of saying that. With a shortgrowl, she exited the room.

Xavier sat in his study room, his hands on his chin like always. He stared out the window at the moonlit night. The moons' rays shined on everything, the gardens, the lake. It looked so beautiful. It looked peaceful.

"The world feels peaceful, tonight. I feel no stress and hatred," Xavier said, not knowing what would lie ahead of him. There was a light knock on his door.

"Come on in, the door is open," Xavier said, rolling his wheel chair away from the window. A girl with straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders with light blue eyes walked in. She was wearing blue and white striped pajama pants with a Ohio State buckeye shirt on. The girl was about five feet and three inches tall and Xavier could tell by the way she stood, that she was shy and nervous.

"Hello, Miss Roxie Emmens. Why are you up so late?" Xavier said rolling closer to her. Roxie scratched her arm and she stuck out her lip. Xavier imaged her as a younger looking Kitty Pride, except for the fact that this girl was much more shy.

"Um, I can't sleep, sir. It's hard sleepin' in a huge place like this. I live in Ohio, and I've never slept in a place this big," Roxie said. Xavier laughed with a smile.

"Yes, it does take a while to get used too," Xavier said, "Please, take a seat," Roxie sat in the chair that was beside her. She fiddled with her hair and looked around the room.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nope, I just can't believe how many books you got here," Roxie said, admiring the stacked books on Xavier's shelves.

"You're welcome to my library any time. I'm always glad to see a student who is eager to read," Xavier said with a smile. Roxie beamed.

"Thanks, Professor Xavier!" Roxie said, getting up and looking at the books. She bent down and picked out a small white book.

"What book is that?" Xavier asked with a smile. Roxie turned the book over to its cover.

"It's _And Then There Were None_. My mom read this book when she was a kid, so I thought I would try and read it myself," Roxie said with a smile, "And I'll be able to read it in the dark," Roxie held up a hand and created a electric era around it. Xavier smiled.

"Just don't hurt anybody, including yourself," Xavier said. Roxie smiled back.

"I won't, sir! Thank you! G'night!" Roxie said as she exited out the room. Xavier turned around to look out the window. Suddenly, he felt chills going through him, as if someone had just died. Xavier shrugged it off. A few moments later, Xavier heard the door crack open.

"Hello?" He said, turning his wheel chair around. In the doorway stood what looked to be a young girl wearing some sort of helmet.

"Good evening, Professor Charles Xavier. My name is X-T and I've been hired to kill you,"


	5. Chapter 5

1X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 5

"Who sent you?" Xavier said, not seeming alarmed as the situation was, taking the girl in the orange turtle neck tank top with matching shorts was just confused.

"The great Magneto has wished for your death," X-T said walking forward. She knew what she was saying, but it felt like she wasn't the one talking for herself.

"He's gotten you brainwashed, hasn't he? I can help you-"

"Nobody can help me. Only Magneto can help me," X-T knew she would never say that. She thought and thought, and realized that she not only wasn't controlling on what she was saying, but how she was walking.

"The helmet," She thought. She reached up and tried to take the helmet, but it would not budge.

"What the-" X-T yelled. Her feet dragged as she tried to pry off the helmet.

"Child, calm down. Let me help you," Xavier said lending out a hand. Without thinking, X-T swung an extended claw at Xavier.

"I told you before, old man. No one can help me," X-T yelled. She extended the other claw in her hand, reached up with both hands to her head, and cut straight down the middle of the mask. The two halves of the helmet fell beside her as X-T breathed heavy.

"X23?" Xavier said looking closely at X-T. X-T's pupils narrowed in like cat's eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT HER! I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!" X-T roared as she took two swings at Xavier. Xavier caught her wrists and looked into X-T's narrowed eyes.

"Calm yourself, X-T. Let me help you," Xavier telepathed into X-T's head. X-T growled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled, kicking Xavier's wheelchair. Xavier flew backwards and crashed out the window. X-T, blinking, watched as Xavier fell. Quickly, X-T flew forward and grabbed Xavier's hand, him now being suspended in the air. X-T started to slide forward, pieces of glass from the window cutting into her stomach. With all her might, X-T managed to pull herself up and Xavier into his study. They both breathed heavy as sweat traveled down their faces.

"A-are you ok?" X-T said looking up. Xavier looked up at her, seeing that her pupils were not narrowed. Before Xavier could say anything, the study room burst opened with thrust. X-T stood up quickly and extended her claws. In the door way, was a shot man with deviled horned styled hair, and the exact same three claws on both claws like hers.

"What's goin' on in here?" The man spat gruffly. X-T took a step back in surprise. It was the man from the Weapon X Project file.

"Y-YOU!" X-T said scared. The man looked shocked.

"X23?"

"NO! I'M NOT HER! I'M NOT!" X-T yelled closing her eyes as fists formed in her hands. She turned and ran, jumping out the window.

"HEY!" Logan said following the girl.

"Logan don't hurt her!" Xavier yelled as Logan jumped out the window.

Logan followed the scent of the girl in the study, since it was too fogging to find her by

sight. He didn't know if it was X23 or not, but the girl sure could pass off as her. The scent grew stronger as Logan reached the gardens of Xavier Institute. He then heard the sound of soft cries not to far away. Logan found the girl by a flowerbed of roses that were dead, sobbing into her knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" Logan said walking forward. The girl looked up, angry written on her face. Her pupils narrowed. She extended her claws and jumped forward, knocking Logan off his feet. She sat on top of him, scratching away his skin on his chest.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I COULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT! I COULD OF HAD A NORMAL LIFE. BUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID WEAPON X PROJECT HAD TO SCREW UP MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" X-T cried, every swing of her claws becoming more thrusting into Logan's chest. Logan growled out and tried to get the girl off, but for some odd reason, he couldn't. All the sudden the both of them heard a disturbance in the trees near them. X-T's pupils went back to normal as she looked up at the trees. All of the sudden, a girl with brown hair and a black suit jumped out of the trees, tackling X-T off of Logan and onto the ground a few feet away. She had two claws coming out of each hand and one claw coming out on both of her feet.

"X23!" Logan yelled sitting up, clutching his stomach as it started to heel. X-T looked up at the girl that was pinning her to the ground.

"So, you are the notorious X23? Hi, I'm X-T, the hairy man and your clone," X-T said. She lifted her feet up and jammed them into X23's stomach, pushing her off with such a force that sent her flying backwards onto the ground. X23 flipped in the air and landed on her feet, her claws now extended.

"Who do you think you are? Coming around here like you own the place or something!" X23 yelled with a growl.

"Aw, where's your sense of fun, X23? Besides, I'm here on business," X-T said with a smile. X23 growled.

"You're nothing but a spoiled, little brat,"

"Oh, I'm hurt, but complemented. You actually think I wanted this? I got breaking news for you, hun," X-T said running forward, taking a swing at X23. X23 dodged it and kicked down low, knocking X-T off her feet. X-T got on her forearms and growled.

"Deal with it," X23 whispered into X-T's ear. X-T this time even felt her eyes narrowing. Swiftly, she struck her claws into X23's chest. She gasped for air as her eyes widened. X-T smiled, glaring her teeth.

"How does it feel to die, X23?" X-T said smugly. All of the sudden, she was hit upside the head with something soft, but yet hard at the same time. She flew from X23 about five feet away. She saw Logan standing in front of X23 with a tree limb in his hands. X-T stood up. She suddenly felt blood coming from her nose. All the sudden, pain kicked her in the head. She clutched her head in pain. Images danced around in her mind, but they weren't hers. She saw the man clawing his way out of a green tube. She then saw an image of the girl wearing a helmet on her head clawing away a bunch of robots with a breeze. A few more images appeared, but the pain blocked X-T's sight of seeing them. She opened her eyes widely. She couldn't feel blood coming from her nose, but she could feel it resting on her upper lip. Logan and X23 stood in front of her with confused looks on their faces. X-T looked from one to the other, then suddenly pulled a detonator out and threw it between. She flipped backwards as it went of, throwing Logan and X23 in the air. As the smoked cleared, X-T stood a good distance from the two of them. Logan sat up, and looked over at X-T. They stared a good moment at each other. X-T closed her eyes and turned on her heel. She ran, disappearing into the fog of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

1X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 6

X-T laid alone in a metal dumpster in an ally. She had failed. She had never failed, yet alone be this scared in her entire. Even more scared than in the office. She knew Magneto was searching for her.

"Calm down, X-T. You'll be alright. So what if a mad man that can kill ya in less than a second is after you," X-T said sitting up. She readjusted herself, putting her knees to her chest to save body heat to keep her warm. Snow lightly fell onto the ground and into the dumpster. X-T sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well, you lived a good life. No, wait, you didn't," X-T said, laughing weakly to herself. All of the sudden, she felt warmth. She looked up and saw a boy with about chin length black hair, brown eyes and was about three years older than her. It was Kyle. He smiled as his hands glowed a reddish era that indicated he was producing off heat.

"I though I'd find you, X-T, but I would never had guessed you'd be in a dump like this," Kyle said with a charming smile.

Logan and X23 walked beside each other back to the institute, not saying a word. Both of them were pretty much mad that X-T got away so easily. But they wondered how they got lured into her trap.

"Where were you all this time anyway?" Logan said looking at X23.

"After the HYDRA aircraft was destroyed, I noticed less people wanted my head placed above their fireplace mantles. I soon discovered that I'm now last years model. X-T is believed to be the most valuable weapon possible and it's hardly impossible to get a hold of her without having some cash in your pocket," X23 said with a grunt, "It makes me wonder what so special about her. We are all practically the same, but nobody's after us," Logan realized something he should have realized the first time it happened; the girl's eyes.

"Do you remember before te girl would attack, her pupils became narrow?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think our little friend here was cloned with another DNA besides mine,"

"You mean, she was cloned with someone else and your's DNA all put together in one big pot?"

"That's exactly what I mean. And there is only one man that is as aggressive as me," Logan glared his teeth as he growled, "Sabertooth,"

"X-T couldn't believe her eyes. She knew the boy wouldn't live. She watched his dad's office blow up with him in it. She kept telling herself that it was just a mirage from loss of food or something.

"Well, are you gonna get out of that dumpster or what?" Kyle said giving out his hand. X-T looked up at him for a good moment, but turned away, her right upper lip turned and her teeth glaring.

"I don't need your help," X-T said glaring up at Kyle.

"What the heck is your problem? I'm tryin' to help you, but you're over here growling at me. I'm sure I didn't do anything to be treated like this,"

"I'm sorry, but this is how _your _father taught me to be. Independent, let nobody in and nobody help you,"

"Do you see my father anywhere? Oh, that's right, you blew him up! But you don't seem to care, do you? That's right, it's your job to not care for others. You're too tough to care for other people. Why do I even bother..."

"How'd you even survive that explosion in the first place?"

"Let's just say all those years of being on the track team finally paid off," Kyle stepped away from the dumpster, X-T suddenly becoming cold again. X-T sighed.

"Look... I'm sorry... My temper seems to blind me a bit-"

"A **_bit_**? You almost killed everyone in that office building!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let him choke me? Let him get his way? Let him _use_ me again?" X-T growled. Kyle started to then walk away.

"Hey, where are you goin'!" X-T yelled from the dumpster.

"There's a hotel down I rented a room in. If you want, you can stay the night with me in there instead of sleeping in that dumpster,"

"I'll stick with the dumpster, thank you,"

"Suit yourself, you redneck," Kyle said as he walked away. X-T thought and though. She sighed, jumped out of the dumpster, and ran after Kyle.

"Hey! Nobody calls me a redneck and gets away with it!" X-T yelled.

The door to Professor Xavier's study opened slowly and in walked Roxie.

"Professor Xavier? Is everything ok? I could hear smashing down the hallway," Roxie said walking in. She saw all the class and broken furniture scattered about in the study. Roxie's eyes widened.

"What happened here?" She said, walking over to Xavier, lifting him up, and sitting him into his wheelchair.

"Let's just say we had ourselves a little visitor," Xavier said, adjusting himself in his wheelchair seat, "Now, I need to search for this girl. Would you like to come with me?"

"Me? Come with you into Cerebro? You bet!" Roxie said. The two of them walked out the study and down the hallway to the elevator.

X-T and Kyle walked into the lobby of the Plaza hotel. X-T stayed close behind Kyle, her being shifty eyed from all the bellhops and guest. They walked up to the desk where a man with a blue tux stood with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Newfoundland. I see you have picked up your cousin, um. Pardon, but what your name again, ma'am?" The man said. Before X-T could say anything, Kyle held her back with his arm.

"Her name is Laura, Mr. Smith," Kyle said, looking at X-T from the corner of his eye. X-T stared at him blankly, but then understood what he was indicated and nodded her head with a winced.

"And, well, you smell of a, um, fine odor,"

"Why I outta-"

"Calm down, Laura! He was just, um, commenting on your... very expensive French... uh... olive perfume. Yeah, that's right," Kyle said holding back X-T while quickly thinking of what to say, "Well, thank you, Mr. Smith. We both shall be heading up to our room," Kyle winced a smile. He grabbed X-T by the shoulders and they both quickly ran to an elevator. They quickly stepped inside the empty elevator and shut the doors so that nobody could enter in.

"Well, I saved your skin from going to jail," Kyle said leaning on the elevator wall.

"Ya know, you could have said specifically which hotel we were going to. If I'd known that we were going to the frickin' Plaza, I would have stayed somewhere else. Now, you put me in a fancy hotel where I can get ticked at everyone," X-T said folding her arms, "I hate you,"

"And I don't really care. If you step outta line, I'll will seriously pound your butt six feet under,"

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm as equally trained in martial arts as you are. I know every move you know. Now, we can make this work if you just play along and pretend to be my cousin, what was it... Oh, Laura. If someone says something on how you look, smell, act, whatever, just tell them it's the latest trend in France,"

"Is that why you thought of the very expensive French olive perfume?"

"What else would I call it, very expensive Ohioan olive perfume?"


	7. Chapter 7

1X-T

By: Luna09

Chapter 7

X-T sat on the hotel with knees to her chest. She really didn't want to come here, but something inside of her told her that she really didn't have a choice. Kyle walked into the room carrying two meat dinners. He threw one in front of X-T, also throwing a fork and a knife. X-T sat cross legged and dug her face into the dinner. It tasted so good. She hadn't have a good meal in over a week.

"You know, you never were always so uptight," Kyle said sitting at the table across from X-T's bed. She looked up at him and cocked and eyebrow.

"When was that? Before I turned six?" X-T said, continuing to eat her dinner.

"Actually, it was after, well, your operation-"

"That's when I found out who I was meant to be. A killing machine, and that's it," X-T said looking up at Kyle. Kyle looked into his glass of Pepsi, then took a sip.

"But the thing is, I remember when you were happy. Playing in the sandbox with other kids, like there was-"

"Thank you, Mother Goose, but I don't believe in fairy tails any more," X-T interrupted. She looked back down at her plate, stabbed her fork into her meat, and cut a huge chunk of it off. Kyle just sat there and smiled.

"You used to come to me, "Push me, Kyle! I want to go higher than the sky!", but you'd always get disappointed because you wouldn't go that high," Kyle said with a laugh. He looked down at his drink, "Mom was very fond of you. You were like the daughter she never had. But, when you were about five, dad told her his plans for you," Kyle stopped. X-T looked up.

"She didn't like it, saying that you had suffered since the day you were born. So then one night, she left," Kyle said looking up at X-T, "To leave me and my father with you," X-T said nothing, she continued to stare at Kyle. She felt so burdened.

"Dad waited though. He wanted me to heal from my mom's run away. He waited when you were six, and that's when everything changed. Replacing furniture, late night searching, dealing with the temper problems," Kyle continued, "Dad told me it was our responsibility to watch over you, until you controlled yourself. I kept thinking, "Why do I have to watch her?" It's when Dad erased your memories a year after that, thinking you were so tempered because you missed mom. Turns out, there were over doses of the genic materials. Erasing you memory calmed you down, which dad then replaced them with martial arts and assassination moves. Less I saw of him, the more I shut him out of my life," Kyle set his drink on the table. X-T licked her lips.

"Kyle... I'm sorry..." X-T said looking over at him. Kyle looked at her, shrugged and smiled.

"I've gotten over it. Once I found out I can do this," Kyle snapped his fingers and a little flame sat on top of his index finger, "Life seemed better, knowing that my dad would see me more than just his son," Kyle blew out his finger, then turned to X-T, "but an actual person. From that point on, he respected me, probably thinking that I'd have the same problem you had,"

"But I killed your father. Does that mean anything to you?" X-T said placing her fork on her plate. Kyle looked up ane smiled.

"After I discovered I was a mutant, I searched through my dad's lap desk. Oh, he had plans to make more of you. Genetic layouts that showed what each of the clones would look like. From that point, I didn't even care if he would go to hell," Kyle said, picking up his glass and taking a sip. X-T laid her fork on her plate and looked at her meat, which was half finished.

"He was planning to make... more of me?" X-T said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, more of people like you and that X-23. Also, he had some plan to make a clone like this other guy too. Red, or something," Kyle said. X-T couldn't believe it. More like her.

Logan, Professor Xavier, and X-23 sat around a table in Professor Xavier's study. Xavier sat with his finger propping up his head as he pondered on the matter of X-T.

"I'm tellin' you, Charles. That girl wasn't mad on her own self. Somethin' triggered her to set her off like that," Logan said leaning back. X-23 nodded in agreement.

"No joke, she had to be there for another reason other than to attack us," X-23 said looking at Xavier.

"She said she was there to kill me. Magneto, she had said, sent her, but she seemed confused. As if she was brainwashed," Xavier said. X-23 stood up and scooted from the table.

"Well lets find this girl before she causes any more damage!" X-23 said heading for the door. Logan got up and grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Not we, X. Just me. You stay here till I get back," Logan said walking past her. X-23 growled.

"You ain't my father, Logan," X-23 said with a sneer.

"In a sence, kid, I am," Logan said opening the door and exiting.


End file.
